Five Times Jason and Reyna were mistaken as a Couple
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: and the One Time They Weren't. Act natural." Reyna ordered as she smoothed her dress and slipped onto Jason's lap.Jason's eyes widen as he wrapped his arm around her waist to balance her. "Easier said than done." Pre HoO and Post BoO Ships: Jeyna, ReynaxOC


A/N: I know this doesn't exactly match the prompt but I'm reaching. The first five are before HoO and the last one is after BoO. Not the best work. The ending didn't come out exactly as I wanted. Mix of fluff and angst. Enjoy!

Prompt: hey(: i saw your plea for a jeyna prompt and i was wondering if you could do a matchmaker fic? like, maybe leo or gwen or anyone at this point, really. i'd appreciate it. thank you!

**Five Times Jason and Reyna were mistaken as a Couple and the One Time They Weren't**

1

"Ow, quit it Jason. It's just a scratch!" Reyna shouted as she tried to pull her arm out of his tight grip. Jason's fingers curled around her forearm as she struggled. She was about to kick his knee but he pulled up her sleeve, revealing a nasty cut wrapped with a dirty handkerchief. A stream of blood trailed down her arm. "Umm…"

"Just a scratch?" Jason replied back, dragging the thirteen year old towards him. Reyna dug her heels in the sand, ready to make it as difficult as possible. With Jason's growth sprint, the boy gain both height and muscle on her. Reyna opened her mouth to argue but Jason lowered his head, invading her space. She pursued her lips, staring intently into his bright blue eyes. "We need to fix your definition of scratch. Sit down, we're getting this patched up."

"I'll get it done later." Reyna said as Jason pushed her down on one of the training benches. The warm afternoon sun shined down on their back as Jason straddled the bench. He rolled her sleeve up, unraveling the dirty makeshift bandage. Reyna hissed, looking at the messy cut as it oozed blood. Jason gave her a pointed look that she rolled her eyes at. "Fine, go ahead and say 'I told you so'."

"One of us has to be the adult." Jason murmured as he poured cool water over the cut. Reyna rolled her dark eyes and flinched but stayed still as Jason wrapped his clean handkerchief around her bicep. "You always fuss over my wounds."

"That's because a Centurion is never around. Jackson is right there." She pointed across the arena where her Centurion stood up, fixing another trainee's wound. Jason didn't stay anything as he leaned back, finishing the knot. Jackson, tall brunette with a sly grin on his handsome face, stood there observing the two for a moment. "Jackson, look who took your job. Didn't medic Grace do a good job?" Jackson laughed as he approached, hiking his med kit up on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this brat." Jason apologized, dodging Reyna's violent swing. The Centurion laughed as he shook his head as the pair continued shoving each other.

"You two would make a cute couple." Jackson commented, running his fingers through his brown hair. Reyna and Jason froze, looked at each other with wide eyes. Reyna and Jason stuck their tongues out at each other before running off, laughing at how crazy that idea was.

2

"Ah, it's so nice to be out of Camp Jupiter for once." Jason proclaimed as he stretched, tilting his head back. Reyna hummed in agreement beside him as they trudge through the crowded beach. Jason rubbed his shoulder, peeking over his shoulder where Gwen and Dakota were watching their things. The two were chatting casually. Dakota was playing with Gwen's flip-flops as she explained something to him. "So, when do you think Dakota will ask Gwen out?"

"Hopefully soon." Reyna replied as she adjusted the straps of her bikini top. Her dark hair was loose from its usual braid with a wide brim beach hat. The two were oblivious of the stares they got from the mortal teens. "If he doesn't I'm shoving them into a closet. It's getting ridiculous." Jason laughed as they lined up at the ice cream cart. "The tension is killing me."

"Ha, ha, I know." Jason commented when a huge gust of wind blew by, nearly tipping Reyna's hat off. Jason caught it, placed his hand on her head and lingered there a second longer than necessary. He tilted his head lower so they were faced to face, invading her space. "Do you need a strap?" He asked in a deep voice. Reyna retaliated with a slight shove as Jason laughed.

"Well aren't you two just precious?" The Roman pair turned their head, realizing it was their turn. An elderly woman grinned widely at them. "Half-off for the adorable couple." Reyna blushed, opened her mouth to correct the older woman when Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His fingers brushed against her bare back caught her off guard.

"Thank you. We'll like four cones please." Jason replied with a charming smile. As soon as the woman turned away, Reyna dug her elbow into Jason's side. The boy groaned but wrapped both his arms securely around her. His mouth brushed her ear in a distracting manner. "That wasn't very nice, sweetheart."

"Lying to the elderly isn't nice either, honey." Reyna countered as she twisted in Jason's arms, trying not to read into how nice they felt around her.

"I'll give her a good tip." He murmured back, tugging the brim of her hat over her eyes. Reyna shook her head, seeing his lips curl into a handsome smile.

3

"Why am I coming?" Jason whined as Reyna tugged him through New Rome's residential district. They were both dressed casually, one of the rare days off especially for Reyna who was just promoted to Praetor. "You know Laura. There's no reason for me to come."

"Jason, I want to make a good impression as Praetor. If we want to pass anything, we'll need her approval." Jason hummed in response as he tilted his head. Politics weren't really his thing. He paused for a moment as he observed Reyna. She looked especially nice today in a light blue sundress and matching sandals. Her hair was clipped up with a few bits framing her striking face. He slipped his hands in his shorts, smiling as Reyna looked around the intersection slightly lost. A tiny worried line appeared on her forehead.

Jason inched closer to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You could have told me I'm here for moral support." He grinned at her expression as she whirled around. A rosy flush brightened her face, making her look extremely beautiful. "Come on, it's this way." Jason said, gently bumping their shoulders. He cocked his head towards a set of stairs leading to a modest house where he grew up in.

"Jay-Jay!" A sweet voice called out to Jason as they approached. His eyes lit up at the sound of his foster sister. An energetic three year old bounced at the gate. Her little hands wrapped around the bars as she looked at the pair with bright green eyes and adorable curls. "Jay-Jay!"

"You still can't say my name right, kiddo?" Jason joked as he heaved the girl up in his arms. Aurelia laughed as she patted Jason's cheek. She looked at Reyna with wide eyes, waving to her with a huge smile. A woman in her early thirties popped her head up from the plants. She smiled softly at the sight of her daughter and foster son. "Hi Laura." Jason greeted, grinning at his foster mom.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Centurion?" Laura teased as she walked over and pinched Jason's cheeks. Laura was beautiful with soft auburn hair and shining eyes her daughter inherited. She was praetor during her teen years and took it upon herself to raise Jason when he arrived. Motherhood suits her. Her skin glowed as she took Aurelia in her arms. "Little Aura didn't think you were coming back this weekend."

"Someone bugged me to visit. She wanted to make a good impression." Jason replied, gently tugging Reyna forward by her elbow. Laura's eyes lit up when she noticed Reyna.

"Ah, Reyna, you look so pretty out of those stuffy Roman togas." Laura complimented as she gently touched Reyna's arm. "Congratulations on your promotion. Camp Jupiter is in good hands." Aurelia reached out for Reyna, opening and closing her tiny hands. Reyna laughed, taking the girl as her mother passed her over. She listened patiently as Aurelia spoke to her, pointing to various flowers in the garden. Jason's eyes followed them as he felt Laura slip her arm into the crook of Jason's. "You know your girlfriend doesn't have to be praetor before you introduce us formally, Jason."

"She…" Jason was about to deny but stopped, watching as Aurelia held a flower up to Reyna's nose. The praetor beamed at the young girl, sitting on the grass so they were eye-level. A huge stunning smile tugged at her lips as she held the three year old in her arms. "We're not…" Laura gave Jason a knowing smile and hummed as she pulled her foster son to the giggling girls.

4

Reyna hated the infirmary. It was also somber and sterile, so impersonal it made her feel sick. Reyna ran her fingers over the soft material of her SPQR sweatshirt sleeve, walking through the hall as her eyes flickered around. The halls were surprisingly quiet given they just fought off another wave of Krois' monsters. Things were getting more violent.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't go down that hall." Reyna turned at the kind nurse. She wore light purple scrubs with a red cross on her sleeve. "Only family or significant others can visit." Out of her usual war armor and deep purple toga, Reyna looked like any other camper. Her hair was twisted in a simple ponytail. Her eyes were probably sunken from late nights of planning. Being praetor for only a few months, they wouldn't recognize her face.

"Jason Grace is here, right?" Reyna asked, placing her hands in the front pouch of her sweatshirt. The woman beckoned her to the desk as she checked the charts. "I'm his girlfriend." The lie slipped out of her lips so easily. The woman looked up, lips parted before nodding her head. She filled out a form before sliding it to Reyna.

"Just sign your name here and clip this tag to your shirt. He's in room twelve." Reyna followed her instructions and quickly rushed down the hall. The door eased open underneath her hands as she gently pushed it. She wiped her hands on her jeans as she sat down, looking at the still form of Jason. He was in a white patient gown, making his lightly tan skin glow. It was eerie. All the scars, bruises and cuts that should mar his body were erased away by the ambrosia. He was just sleeping for three days now.

"Sorry I haven't visited sooner." Reyna whispered to the dead air as she slipped her hand across the white sheets. Her hand found his, cool to the touch. "I… I couldn't bring myself to come here. You usually bounce back from any fight. What's going on?" Not that she was expecting an answer. Reyna inched forward, pressing her knees against the bed.

"I had to lie to get in here by the way. You made me a liar." She closed her eyes, imagining his response. His lips would curl up, causing his tiny scar to twist as well. Broad shoulders lift up in a half-shrug as he reached out to ruffle her hair. _You can't stay away from me, Ramirez. _He'd laugh as he pulled her close. Reyna opened her eyes, looking at his quiet form so different than her imagination. "Get up idiot. I need you to get up."

The door slid soundlessly behind Reyna. The cool air brushed bits of her hair. "You could have used your status to get in here, you know." Atticus, the older praetor told her as he stepped into the room. He was in his early twenties, due for retirement if the Krois crisis hadn't happened. He tugged his purple cape off of his broad shoulders, draping it on a chair, before leaning against the wall behind Reyna. She was used to his presence as he mentored her and Jason over the year for future praetorship. "Always knew you two were a couple though." Reyna didn't move to correct him when she felt a slight pressure against her fingers of Jason's hand squeezing hers.

5

"I'm really starting to hate this kid." Jason murmured into Reyna's ear as they walked through the crowded boardwalk. It was a busy Saturday night with a carnival in San Francisco. Jason narrowed his eyes, trying to keep track of a young demigod with an annoying power. The boy leaned to a cashier, whispering something to the man. He got a daze look in his eyes before opening the register and handing the cash over. "Charmspeakers are annoying."

"Judging by his clothes, he's been on the run for a while." Reyna commented as she held a piece of cotton candy up to Jason's mouth. Jason accepted the treat as he gently pulled Reyna with him, following the young man. They were posed as a typical couple on a date. Reyna wore a green dress with a jean jacket pulled over her shoulders. Her hair was loose for once. "You were the one who always complained how we never get out of the Principia."

"Yeah but this is work. I'm amazed Lupa's pups didn't drag him back." Jason replied as he passed his soda to her. Reyna sipped as she turned her head, nodding to Bobby as he walked by. Jason frowned. Getting demigods were usually an easy task but right now it's a five Roman team to extract the kid. "We need to get out soon. The monsters are going to start sniffing us out."

"I'm amazed he hasn't attract their attention yet." Reyna grabbed Jason's arm, leaning up to wipe something on the corner of his mouth. The boy looked over his shoulder at that moment. Jason smiled down at Reyna, tracing her lightly make-up face with his eyes. "Ok, he's not looking. If we get too close, he'll charmspeak us."

"I still think we should just jump and gag him. You and Gwen can lure him into a dark alley. Bobby, Dakota and I can do the rest. We'll be in and out in ten minutes." Jason reasoned as he tossed their garbage. Reyna rolled her eyes at his comment before they widen. Her hand gripped Jason's forearm. "Ow, it was just a suggestion."

"Let's take a few pics, Jay." Reyna said in a sugary fake voice as she physically pulled him into a photo booth. 'Jay?' Jason mouthed as they squeezed into a tiny booth with a digital screen on the side. The curtain fell, hiding them from view. "I know, I know. I think he noticed us. Act natural." Reyna ordered as she smoothed her dress and slipped onto Jason's lap.

Jason's eyes widen as he wrapped his arm around her waist to balance her. "Easier said than done." He whispered in her ear as he placed his other hand on her knee. Reyna wiggled her nose at him as she turned to the camera, playing with the digital menu. Jason peeked out between the curtains, trying to spot the charmspeaker. His chin rested on her shoulder.

"He's going to notice if you keep on staring." Reyna murmured as she reached up to turn Jason's head. Jason's nose buried in Reyna's curls, inhaling a soft vanilla scent. He blew softly, tickling the back of her ear.

"Maybe he'll think I have a crush on him." Jason kidded as he secured his arms around Reyna as the countdown started on the screen. Reyna gave him a little glare. "Just kidding. Smile for the camera." The praetors smiled brightly as it flashed. They pair readjusted, this time Reyna peeking out of the curtains for their target. Jason pulled her back, wrapping his arms lightly around her shoulders. "Now you're looking too long. Are you trying to make me jealous?"

She struck her tongue out at him as the camera flashed. The pair blinked their eyes, shifting again. "I think we have one more." Reyna replied as she turned to Jason. "Make this one count."

"Silly faces?" Jason asked, coaxing a laugh from Reyna. The camera flashed before they could get ready. "Oh well, missed opportunity. You find our guy. I'll grab the photos." Jason sighed as he helped Reyna up.

"You really like her." Jason hummed as he pulled out his wallet. A teenage girl manned the printing station. She held out two copies of their photo session. The first one was a typical couple shot of Jason and Reyna cuddling. The second one Reyna was sticking out tongue out at Jason. The last shot was the best one. Reyna was laughing as Jason stared at her with a fond expression. "You and your girlfriend are adorable." Jason laughed as he handed her the bills, looking at the photos with a small smile.

"We're –" Jason moved to say but was cut off when Reyna appeared.

"We need to go. Now. Thank you." Reyna said to the girl before grabbing Jason's hand and pulled him into the crowd. Jason shoved the photos in his pocket, trying to focus on the task at hand and not the feel of her fingers tightly clasp in his.

1

"Are they a couple?" Jason looked up automatically, words of denial on his lips when he noticed the barista's line of sight. She wasn't looking at Jason with a kind fond smile. She was nudging her friend as she scribbled Jason's order, nodding to the window where they could see a dark haired young man and the female praetor. "He's the new augur, right Jason?" Jason blinked, frowning as he turned his head.

Reyna stood there with her back to the café. A huge camera was held in her hands as she aimed down the Roman cobblestone roads. A young man with messy hair hovered behind her, gently adjusting her aim. His touch seemed innocent as he lifted her arm a bit, placed his hand on her back to straighten it. They were close. If Reyna took a step back, she would collide with his lean chest. His chin lingered by her shoulder. Their cheeks brushed unnoticeably.

"Yeah, that's Parker." Rachel cut in, arching her eyebrow at Jason. "He'll be around a lot." The Roman barista nodded her head as she finished their orders. Jason slipped her a few coins before Rachel tugged him to wait for their drinks. She didn't say anything, which Jason was grateful for.

Things between him and Reyna felt odd. They never really had a chance to speak about what happened over the last year. Titans, gods and goddesses always founded a way to interfere. With Octavian's death, Frank's new rank and chaos in general, Reyna and the Romans needed to rush home to sort things out. Jason was surprised when Frank called him, requesting Rachel and him.

"Do you think he's an augur?" Jason asked as he noticed Rachel observing the pair as well. The redhead shrugged her shoulders as she gathered her hair up and used a paintbrush to twist it up.

"Do I look like the Oracle of Delphi?" She countered as they accepted their drinks. "Think of it this way, Jason, you'll like him better than Octavian." Jason wasn't sure as he watched Reyna bump into Parker's chest, laughing at something he must have whispered into her ear.

"Ok, you're not allow to use this anymore." Jason caught a bit of Parker's tease. He held the camera in his nimble hands, clicking through the pictures Reyna took. "How can you be so bad? There's an auto focus function." Parker laughed as Reyna shoved him. He was a lanky lean guy with sharp emerald eyes and infectious grin. He tugged a bit of Reyna's loose hair, holding the camera up to his eyes. "You are a wonderful model though."

"Hey, quit flirting, Casanova." Rachel called out as she bumped Parker's shoulder, ruining his shot. Parker gave her a little glare as he checked his camera. "We're supposed to figure out how your prophecy powers work." She added, handing Reyna her drink. Reyna looked away, hiding the tiny bit of flush on her cheeks.

"I'm multi-tasking." Parker quipped back, accepting his drink as well. "We both know my powers don't have an on or off switch. I need to take pictures as well since they're my medium. It's like you and your painting. I'm just enjoying the view at the same time."

"You're shameless." Reyna commented as she shoved his side. The boy laughed again, pointing something to Reyna as they walked down the road towards Temple Hill. Jason watched their interaction with dark eyes, that odd feeling churning in his stomach again.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Rachel asked as she fell into step beside him. "You've had this sour expression on your face for the whole morning."

"It's nothing." Jason lied as he peeked at Reyna and Parker again. Parker was telling Reyna about something in the mortal world, waving his hands animatedly. Reyna smiled in a way like she was trying not to smile too widely. She looked relax for once in a long while. "It's just weird. Everyone used to call Reyna and I a couple. We would laugh it off or play along. It just feels off when she's paired with someone else."

"What do you expect, Jason?" Rachel asked as she tucked her hands in her pockets. "She's allowed to move on with her life. You did."


End file.
